


If Ever I Would Leave You (It Would Be For Him)

by Llama1412



Series: For You, My Love, I Bleed [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Worth Issues, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Iorveth reflects on his past relationship with Vernon Roche.
Relationships: Foltest/Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: For You, My Love, I Bleed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	If Ever I Would Leave You (It Would Be For Him)

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn that this 'verse would be painful, right? Like, it will definitely have a happy ending, but uh... there is much pain to come.

Iorveth had always worried that Roche would leave him. After all, his own people found him ugly and as much as Roche insisted that his scars made him beautiful, he knew the truth. No one could ever truly want him.

Which just made it hurt worse, because for a time, he’d truly believed that Roche might. That happiness and love and affection could be something that someone like him could still have. 

He still remembered every one of Roche’s promises, promises of love and commitment and – well, it hardly mattered anymore, did it?

But his dreams taunted him with it. Every time he closed his eyes, he was brought back to one summer evening, when they’d stolen away together for a day amongst the grassy hills, far away from both of their responsibilities. Iorveth had fallen asleep after their picnic lunch, head pillowed in Roche’s lap. But the best part – or rather, the most painful part – happened as he was waking up, gentle fingers combing through his hair.

_If ever I would leave you_

_It wouldn't be in summer._

_Seeing you in summer_

_I never would go._

Roche’s soft tenor still echoed in his ears, even all this time later. Noticing he was awake, Roche had reached down and stroked a thumb over his cheek, continuing the song.

_Your hair streaked with sunlight,_

_Your lips red as flame,_

_Your face with a lustre_

_That puts gold to shame!_

Iorveth could remember the sheer happiness he’d felt in that moment, when it seemed as if all the dreams he’d never known he had came true. He’d loved listening to Roche’s voice, and Roche knew it. It was only because of Roche that Iorveth knew anything about human music at all, and the exposure had been extensive. Mostly songs from theatre, as that was apparently Roche’s favorite. He didn’t know where this one was from, but at the time, his heart had swelled in his throat as Roche looked down at him, eyes ever so soft, and concluded the song.

_No, never could I leave you at all!_

Then Roche leaned down to kiss him, and that was when the dream ended, every time. Even in his unconsciousness, he couldn’t have Roche. Even though Roche had _promised,_ promised that he would always care about Iorveth and they would find a way to be together, even when it seemed impossible. 

It _was_ impossible now, but not because they’d been discovered. No, it was impossible because Roche had made a choice and Iorveth wasn’t it. 

He should have known all along that this is how it would end. After all, a romance between an elf and a human? Between enemies? Surely it was doomed to failure from the start. 

He should have known better, should have ended things long before his heart was at stake.

Instead, he was left alone, bitter and broken and heart wounded beyond repair. And Roche had returned to his King’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used here is If Ever I Would Leave You from the 60s play Camelot. My favorite version is unfortunately not available on youtube, but [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xL52hEArSfM) is pretty good (and, you know, the original singer).


End file.
